Martian Report: Earth
by Martian Explorer 0613
Summary: Pre-invasion, a Martian Explorer is sent to Earth to study its potential for migration. These are the reports he sent back to the Elders. IN-PROGRESS and reviews are much appreciated!
1. Arrival: Day 1

Explorer 0613 initiating Status Report. Day one.

After a long and tedious journey through the vast distance of space between us and our Sun-ward neighbor, I have entered Earth's atmosphere safely and without incident. The impact was incredibly jarring, and I fear some of my equipment may have been damaged in the crash. After recovering from the landing, I had initiated the opening of my capsule and as I moved towards the outside to behold my new surroundings, I felt the air being pulled from my lungs.

It is difficult to draw breath in this dense atmosphere, and with my noticeably heavier weight pushing down against my lungs; thankfully, my body is able to cope and extract enough oxygen to keep me alive and conscious, although I feel this is just by a margin. The temperature is much higher than that of Mars, although the daylight hours are dying. Gravity is much more powerful than expected, even by my own calculations, although this may have been due to my over-estimation of what my body can handle. Movement is difficult and uncomfortable, but not impossible. I cannot help but muse how this planet is so quick to humble me. It promises plenty of hardship, and I shall overcome such trials.

I have landed a ways off from what was estimated, but this should not prove problematic. I am still in a remote area, a safe distance from Human civilization. The impact has created a vast crater around me, and lining the lip of this depression are tall mysterious foliage standing silhouetted by the darkening sky. The density at which these plants grow around me is very unlike the barren deserts of our home world. It is an exotic place, and although I am eager to examine further, I know there's still much work to be done.

With my isolation, I should be able to safely begin construction of my Handling Machine. The Heat Ray has been activated as sentinel to protect my vulnerable being from hostile forces in the meantime. Upon completing construction, I shall scout the area and secure the perimeter. I will re-stock on my provisions using the native life-forms, as the Selenites I brought have all been bled dry during my journey here. When the essential tasks are complete, I will proceed in collecting samples of the soil and surrounding life for study, and I will make my way to the closest Human village.

I will study the Humans unseen and withhold contact with them to the best of my ability. I shall send another report of my progress in twenty-four hours.

 _Report Sent Successfully_


	2. Exploration: Day 2

Explorer 0613 initiating Status Report. Day two.

My apologies for the short delay. I had experienced an unexpected, but minor disruption that had briefly stalled my progress. It has been taken care of.

Construction of my Handling Machine went without incident and it has been completed. With this task accomplished, I had wasted little time in climbing from the crater into the surrounding forests. I had begun patrolling the area, marking out the boundaries I have chosen for myself with additional Heat Rays. As I did this, I found my eyes frequently gazing upwards toward the sky, filled with vaguely familiar constellations and a large single moon. I was quick to pick out Mars, barely visible as a distant small dot and it is this fact that reminds me of just how isolated I am here. It is a crushing sensation, but I will not allow such a feeling to hinder my mission. I returned my attention to my errands, and I was in the process of setting up the fifth Heat Ray when my Handling Machine picked up a disturbance.

Turning, I saw a dim flicker of light through the foliage, dancing slightly and casting shadows. The light was advancing and I quickly realized the situation.

Humans.

It is quite daunting to think that the Humans would find me so quickly, even when I purposely avoided their society by isolating myself in the wilderness. It is without a doubt that they have witnessed the landing of my capsule and made it their initiative to investigate. I was not yet ready for contact.

I had no time to complete the installation of the Heat Ray and I had begun to move my Handling Machine away so as to wait them out from within the undergrowth. Alas, it is this movement, and the metallic gleam of my machine that drew their attention to me. They froze, as did I, and we regarded each other. There was two of them, one significantly larger than the other. In their hands, they held primitive glass and metal containers, small fires visible within both. These hideous creatures had fear evident in their eyes and I was not going to wait for them to act on this fear.

With a swift movement, I grabbed for them and managed to catch the smaller one. This enraged the larger animal and it drew a small device from its clothing. It pointed this device at me and although my ear struggles to pick up sound in this atmosphere, I still heard the loud explosion from the device. Something struck my machine, and I am convinced that if it were not for my protective covering, I would have been dealt bodily harm. As it is, the primitive weapon proved ineffectual and I grabbed for the creature once more.

It jumped back, right into the Heat Ray and causing the unstable device to topple to the ground. This triggered the Ray to go off and it struck the foliage behind me, setting it ablaze. This caused the Human yet more distress and in its confusion, I successfully grabbed hold of it. With both Humans in my grasp, I recovered the Heat Ray and returned back to my capsule with great haste.

Caging the creatures, I immediately set about extinguishing the fire before it got out of control and made the last repairs to the Heat Ray. Upon finishing, I resumed my task to secure my borders and created additional Heat Rays, just as a precaution against anymore curious Humans.

Regarding the ones that I have captive, I shall take the opportunity to study the Human Biology on a closer scale. However, I need only one specimen for this task, and the other shall provide me with some much-needed nourishment...

 _Report Successfully Sent_


	3. Exploration: Day 3

Explorer 0613 initiating Status Report. Day three.

One of the more important inquiries regarding our habitation of Earth has been answered.

With the completion of the core tasks essential to my mission, I carried on with the studies of the native lifeforms, first and foremost with the Humans that I have captured. They have made several attempts to break free from their confinement. Their efforts have proven ineffectual; they are neither strong enough to break through, nor are they intelligent enough to adapt their methods.

I have decided to use the bulkier individual for my studies, and the smaller one shall serve as sustenance. The larger one had attempted to defend its companion when I removed the diminutive specimen, attempting to use its device on me once more. I promptly removed this device from its possession, for future examination, and proceeded with the feeding.

Restraining my prey within the grasp of my Handling Machine, -although I doubt its struggles would have been enough to break free from my own tentacles-, I retrieved my feeding apparatus and made a brief examination of the specimen. I judged its anatomy to be similar to the livestock we farm back on Mars, and to be sure, I felt for a discernible pulse. It was not difficult to pinpoint this, and I commenced with the transfusion.

It has been a full 24 hours since then and, as we have hoped, there have been no observable ill effects to consuming the blood of these alien creatures. Testing myself frequently, I have found that my body has been able to glean proper nourishment from this animal. With this knowledge that malnutrition is not a risk, they would make for ideal livestock should we colonize this planet.

A brief dissection of the deceased specimen shows anatomy similar to that of our native humanoid, in that they maintain bodily systems that we have long since forsaken: they possess a digestive track nearly identical to that of our cattle, albeit slightly smaller, perhaps due to differences in diet. They also possess a skeletal structure; that of the Human, however, is calcium-rich and significantly sturdier to withstand the strain of Earth's gravitational pull. Indeed, the Human body, even in this immature specimen, seem much stronger in musculature than that of our livestock and of the Selenites; perhaps their strength would prove them useful to us in other ways as well.

They also possess organs like that of the Selenites: a primitive reproductive system of a sexual creature. We will have to actively breed these animals, to maintain a sufficient population to feast upon.

During my feeding and subsequent examinations of this immature specimen, the larger animal has made quite a fuss. Its unruly behavior towards my actions vastly contrasts the dull acceptance of the Selenites and the cattle, and this trait may prove problematic. It is imperative that we breed this aggression out if they're to replace our stock. They can be cowed by force until then.

After the dissection of the specimen, I disposed of the body and carried on with observations of the remaining Human. Its violent tendencies are aggravated at the mere sight of me and it continues to mindlessly try to break through its confinement. It yells loud enough for me to hear even with my auditory handicap, but its language is primitive and archaic.

I make no attempt to establish proper communication with it.

Amidst my observations and studies of this animal, I also began another vital component of my mission here and have contained a small area of earth just outside my base crater. With this, I have planted the spores of our dominant foliage and will be taking note of its growth in such a foreign environment.

If our Red Weed takes root, then proper terraforming may commence upon our migration and-

…..

My, there seems to be a disturbance from one of the Heat Rays, in the northern quadrant of the perimeter.

…

 _Report Sent Successfully_


	4. Exploration: Day 4

Explorer 0613 initiating Status Report. Day four.

We may have underestimated the numbers and tenacity of these Humans, for although I landed far from their civilization, they keep coming.

Since sending my last report, I have been interrupted time and time again by intruding Humans. These are no doubt connected to my captive in some way, and I theorize that they are staging a rescue.

So far, the Heat Rays have held up well, and have been keeping all the Humans at bay. But despite their loss in numbers, they only retreat temporarily before returning with yet more forces. They are relentless. I have taken notice on how they seem to be probing my defenses, for they never approach the same Heat Ray twice. They have brought weapons, firing upon the Heat Rays as they approach, but their inferior weaponry seems to be incapable of proper aim. The Rays has demonstrated its vastly superior capabilities and has driven them out of the region one last time.

It has been four hours since then, and the surroundings have been silent and devoid of activity. I believe the Humans have realized the fruitlessness of their efforts and have given u-

…

Retract that last statement. More activity is coming from the Heat Ray of the Eastern Quadrant. But its activities appear to be malfunctioning, for it fires sporadically. I will take manual control….

…

I am now viewing from the camera perched upon each weapon; I see groups of Humans approaching cautiously, hiding behind the trunks of the tall Earth foliage. They seemed to have figured out that the Rays have been programmed not to strike the vegetation.

For my own safety, I cannot risk a wildfire so close to my encampment. With such hostile forces, leaving my capsule to extinguish such flames would be foolish.

…

The Humans are steadily advancing, dashing from cover-to-cover. I am managing to strike some of them, but the others are creeping uncomfortably close….

…

It would seem these creatures are more cunning than we realized. They have successfully bypassed my first line of defenses. However, once they draw closer to my crater, they will have no such protection and my Sentinel Ray will prove more efficient in neutralizing the threat.

Your orders for this scenario have been received. I will terminate the Human captive at once, and send the unfinished notes that I have accumulated back to Mars. This should also prove to be a prime opportunity test the effectiveness of our Black Smoke.

 _Report Sent Successfully_


	5. Exploration: Day 5

Explorer 0613 initiating Status Report. Day five.

The situation is much more serious than I had realized.

Many of the Humans have indeed made it to my crater, and have been neutralized accordingly. Yet, as with before, they persist in their efforts and at this current point of time, they are firing at my Sentinel Ray from the foliage. At this distance, their weapons are even more ineffectual with meager aiming capabilities. However, some of their projectiles have made contact with the Ray and I fear they'll incapacitate it long enough to reach me.

The Human captive has succumbed to the Black Smoke, and its remains have been disposed of. I am sorely tempted to use this smoke on the intruding Humans, but I am fully aware that I too will fall victim to its toxins.

...

I understand my mission here. I understood the dangers well when I was chosen to explore this planet. I understand that death is a very likely, if unavoidable, consequence of my exploration here. But I have no intention of allowing it so soon, not when there is still much work to be done. These Humans may break through my defenses and make attempts to dispose of me in some petty act of vengeance, but I am ready for them.

I shall keep a small transceiver in my grasp for as long as I can, and will use it for communication on the chance that they may spare my life and instead hold me prisoner. I previously have had no intention of engaging in battle with these creatures, but I have already made the needed modifications to my Handling Machine to make it more suitable for combat. I will not allow these primitive creatures to terminate my missio-

 ***BOOM!***

…

 _Activating Emergency Backup_

 _…_

 _Report Sent Successfully_


	6. Imprisoned: Day 7

_Activating Transceiver_

Explorer 0613 initiating Status Report. Day seven.

The communicative device may have sustained damage. Am I being received, Elders?

…

Indeed, I have survived, and have much to report.

An explosion from the Humans has destroyed the Sentinel Heat Ray, and damaged a large portion of my capsule and devices. The force was enough to render me stunned and as I lay helpless on the floor of my capsule, I had sensed the Humans cautiously enter my capsule. As my vision slowly returned, I attempted to retreat into my Handling Machine to evict them from my threshold. At my movement, the Humans yelled fearfully and with great rage, they surrounded me and battered their weapons upon my head.

I recoiled as I attempted to see them off with lashes of my tentacles. But they were relentless and numerous; for a brief moment, I was certain my end was near. I had sustained a particularly brutal hit and must have fallen unconscious for a short time, for when I came to, I saw the Humans busily exploring my capsule. Several of the beasts had me in their sights, their weapons fixated on me, but they did not fire.

At their call, another Human hurried over to me and started speaking to me in its primitive language, its noises barely audible to my ear. With the dire situation requiring my understanding, I connected to its tiny mind to make sense of what was being said and it became clear to me that the Human was demanding my identity as well as the whereabouts of my deceased captives.

I had no intention of responding.

After several failed attempts to glean information from me, the Human spoke to the others, telling them to usher me from my capsule. I felt one of them strike my back firmly and I allowed myself to be led from my capsule, keeping my transceiver hidden under my body as I moved. I was completely cooperative with these creatures, allowing them to lead me to their settlement without fuss. The journey was incredibly long and strenuous, as well as painful. I was still weak from their blows, this adding to the hardship of the planet's immense gravity. The Humans had their weapons trained on me throughout the entire trek, and would insist on striking me if I showed any signs of moving slower than usual.

When I at last arrived to the Human city, I was taken to a small building by the outskirts. It's a prison, where I currently reside. It is truly pitiful, their belief that this would be sufficient enough to hold me; they use a simple key-lock mechanism to keep me confined behind iron bars. I am fully aware that I can open my cell with the mere use of a supple tentacle. But I have made no attempts at escape, for the moment.

Shortly after I had settled into my temporary imprisonment, the Human leader returned and approached my cell, once more demanding answers and explanations.

For several hours, this Human insisted on interrogating me about the whereabouts of their deceased comrades. I still gave it no answer, -indeed, I had put up the charade of not even being able to understand them-, and the lead Human appeared to get more aggravated. At one point, the creature had pointed its primitive projectile weapon at me, threatening to kill me. I still held firm to my position of silence and the Human begrudgingly backed off from its bluff.

They cannot kill me. They need me, and although they have me in their confinement, I am still in control here. They eventually gave up their efforts for the time being, and have let me be.

I will allow myself to be held here, continue giving these creatures a sense of superiority. I will observe their comings and goings, study their behavior in a more natural environment. Despite the setback, I will still keep to my mission and bide my time.

The Humans are coming back.

 _Transceiver Deactivated_


	7. Imprisoned: Day 10

_Activating Transceiver_

Explorer 0613 initiating Status Report. Day ten.

At last, the Humans have once more left me in peace.

The past three days have been wholly uneventful. The primitive animals have persisted time and time again on interrogating me about their companions, failing to understand that their efforts will bring forth no response from me. They have tried several methods, from speaking to me in several different dialects to attempting to bribe me with what I assume to be food.

Earlier this day, the lead Human has once more threatened to kill me with its projectile weapon, and when I still refused to react, it fired upon me. But as I stated before, they cannot afford to kill me, so it sought to injure me instead. The projectile had embedded itself into the base of one of my tentacles. It has bled profusely and it took me some time to remedy this. It still brings me great pain and the afflicted tentacle has become quite difficult to move.

After inflicting this harm upon my being, the lead Human once more demanded a response, to which I remained still and stoic. One of the other Humans has suggested that I had no actual involvement in the disappearance, and that my presence in the forest was but a coincidence. It suggested that perhaps the two young animals are still wandering lost in the forest, or has met their end from the Heat Rays. At this, the lead Human wandered off in a huff.

An hour after its disappearance, another Human approached my cell, holding several of my devices. It held them up one by one, requesting I tell it the purpose of each. Although I gave this Human the same lack of reply as its leader, I did make attempts to grab the devices. I had no desire to leave them in this creature's possession. I doubt these primitive animals could glean any benefit from these tools, and replicating them would be beyond their capabilities. But they still held the potential of damaging my property.

However, the Human kept these out of my reach and I went still once more. This creature wished for me to give it some sign that I understood it, using my devices as incentive; I remained firm. The Human exhaled heavily before moving off, placing my devices on a nearby surface.

When the lead creature returned, it was discussing something with another. I ignored this at first, nursing my wound as best I can, until it was mentioned that this new Human is a scientist discussing its ownership of me and of my capsule. My interest piqued, as I was aware this animal could play a significant role in the perpetuation of my mission. It exchanged what seems to be a form of currency with the lead Human, insisting that my presence be kept secret.

The Scientist then turned to me, scrutinizing my form before its eyes settled on the injury. It gave the lead Human a sharp reprimand for this, telling the fool that with my unknown anatomy, I could have been killed with the unprovoked assault.

After the lead Human had been made to depart, the Scientist ordered another Human, -its Student, I am now aware-, to retrieve supplies. As the Student set forth to accomplish this task, the Scientist moved cautiously to the bars, the guard Humans readying their weaponry as it did so.

I made no movement as the Scientist opened the cell and set foot inside my prison. The armed Humans grew noticeably more anxious the closer the creature got to me and I made sure to make myself as nonthreatening as I can, lest I be struck down needlessly. The Scientist showed me its palms as it moved, as if this frivolous gesture meant anything to me, and it knelt by my side.

I lay patient and still as it proceeded in examining my wound, wiping away some of my blood with a cloth that it had produced from the folds of its attire. The Student reappeared with a small box-like object in its possession and it crept fearfully near me. The Scientist opened this box to reveal an assortment of primitive tools and it used these instruments to treat my injury.

Although I remain stoic, I cannot help but feel a sense of scorn towards their technique. Their medical practices are archaic, unnecessarily messy, and thoroughly unpleasant. When I return to my capsule, I will have to treat myself properly, but until then, this is what I have to make do with. They at least succeeded in removing the offending projectile from my flesh.

Upon the completion of this tedious procedure, the Scientist closed my injury with great care and dressed my wound with cloth before it backed away from me. It seemed to expect some kind of response from me, and when it realized that I was not going to comply, it took its Student and the other Humans away. I was finally left alone to heal.

However, despite my persistent silence, I do hold great interest in interacting with the Scientist Human. I believe that if I humored it, I could establish contact with Humans of higher scientific, political, and military position. Do I have permission to begin communication with this creature?

…

Understood.

 _Transceiver Deactivated_


	8. Imprisoned: Day 11

_Activating Transceiver_

Explorer 0613 initiating Status Report. Day eleven.

It has been a full Earth week since I had last fed. My body was ravenous.

Throughout my captivity, the Humans have made several attempts to nourish me, offering a variety of both plain and intricate dishes. Although I myself have no desire for these, I have taken the opportunity to make note of these creatures' dietary needs. With what they were offering me, it is clear that these animals are omnivores, similar to the Selenites. Their nutritional requirements will be vastly different, however, and when I return to my capsule, I will study provisions such as these more closely and set about creating the ideal formula with which we may feed these Humans.

But regardless of my future goals, I was no longer able to ignore the needs of my own body, and I had taken a bold risk.

Familiar with the routine of my captors, I chose the most ideal moment to proceed with my plans. During the night, I slipped from my cell, the task as easy as I had previously speculated. There were no guards in sight, although I knew they had not left the prison's outer perimeter, ready to stop me should I attempt to flee. This is a needless precaution, for my inevitable escape will not be made in such a foolhardy manner.

Moving to where the Humans were holding my devices, I felt great relief when I saw my feeding tool was among them. I had not been eager to use the Human's primitive needles kept within their medical kit.

With my device back in my possession, I had moved deeper into the prison. Many of the other cell blocks around me were empty, but I soon came upon a Human huddled on the soft platform that each cell was equipped with. It seemed to be unconscious, similar to the state of suspended animation the Selenites would slip into when idle for long periods.

This strange state will be further studied upon gaining my freedom, as I have no doubt this period of weakness can be exploited during our cleansing mission.

As I let myself into its cage, the creature began to stir from the noise of the bars opening and I reacted quickly. Wrapping my tentacles around the beast, I was careful to grab the throat to insure the animal cannot call for assistance and bring unneeded attention. I gathered my strength and pulled the creature to me, pinning it under my body. The creature struggled, but my heavy bulk seemed enough to hold it down, Earth's immense gravity at last working in my favor.

But although I had managed to subdue it via my own physical strength, it is not something I would recommend. Whilst the Selenites and our livestock put up meager struggles at best, this animal fought until its dying breath. For safety, I would suggest restraining a fully-grown Human through mechanical means.

Despite its struggles, I fed quickly and extracted blood from the richest of its veins, until the creature perished and my body was sated. I had no tool with which to dispose of the evidence, but I was not concerned. It is obvious that this Human was an outcast in its society, unwanted. My life is far more valuable to my captors than that of this lesser specimen, and no substantial harm will come to me for this action.

Replacing myself back in my cell with urgency, I waited for the Scientist to return.

It was not until the Sun's rays flooded my cell from the small window that the Humans began to scurry about once more. The Lead Human was making a fuss about the death of the prisoner, but I ignored it completely. The Scientist and its Student soon returned, reminding the Lead Human that it no longer had any right to me and that there's little evidence to link me to the death in the first place. Even if I was involved, my victim was destined to death anyway.

As the Lead Human continued to make its senseless noise regardless of these facts, the Scientist entered my cell and proceeded to tend to my injury. I stayed silent and compliant as the Human unwrapped and examined my wound. I waited for the Lead Human to leave and then turned my attention to the Scientist. My first attempt to communicate bore no result and I had to deepen my mental connection with this creature's crude brain before my efforts were successful.

Filling its mind with a sense of benevolence as I spoke, I gave it a simple, tentative greeting.

At this, the Human froze and stared at me, visibly perplexed. I repeated myself and it took a brief moment for the Human to break free of its confounded state and it reacted with excitement. Its Student, -to whom I did not communicate with-, was uncertain of the situation and began inquiring its teacher.

The Scientist quietly urged me to speak more, and I did so, telling it that I did not feel comfortable with so many armed Humans around. As I expected, the Human began ushering out the others, although there was much protest. They eventually settled on compromise and I can see that the armed Humans were lingering just outside the door; without a doubt, it was for the safety of the Scientist should I choose to attack.

Now left with the Scientist and its Student, -whom continued tending to my injury-, I spoke to the creature, and transmitted corresponding images into its mind to supplement my accounts. I told it of our race, taking liberties to omit certain details that might alarm it. I expressed that Mars, due to its farther proximity from the Sun, had cooled long before Earth, allowing life to flourish sooner after its creation. I stated that we were a peaceful, humble race, cultivating Mars back when it was a lush paradise much like Earth. I then shared with it our current dilemma, of how the global cooling that had once allowed our planet to sprout life has now begun to bring about its end, as Mars' water froze at the poles and life on our world began to decline at an alarming rate.

Faced with extinction, we had begun exploring other planets and celestial bodies for habitation. I told it that I was just such an explorer, sent here to study the environment and its potential for Martian life. I informed it that my intentions towards Humans were peaceful, that I was to negotiate an alliance with their leaders so that we may co-exist in harmony.

When it questioned the Heat Rays and all the deaths I had caused in my short stay, I reported the weaponry were merely for self-defense, that we were aware of humanity's violent tendencies and was expecting a hostile reception on first contact. I told it that this prediction ended up holding true, as the first Humans I encountered had treated me with brutality and now I have found myself being held prisoner.

The Human also brought about the question that's been a plague to my patience since my captivity, regarding the whereabouts of the Humans I held captive. I finally put it to rest by telling the creature that while I was out in the surrounding forest, the Humans caught sight of me and driven by fear, had viciously attacked me with a projectile weapon. I was forced to kill them with a Heat Ray in response.

The Human then brought up the earlier incident with the prisoner I fed on. It quietly told me that although it defended me from the other Humans, it knew I had a hand in the death. It reassured me that I was not to be punished in any way, although this was of little concern to me in the first place. So my answer was made with all honesty: I was being starved here and I acted in desperation on the first source of nourishment I can find. I told it that we had long since done away with the expensive and wasteful process of digestion, leaving our bodies free to expend the excess energy on the development of our brain. However, because of this, we can no longer acquire nutrition through natural means, and hence we needed to inject the fresh blood of others into our own veins in order to survive.

I further told it that we obtain this blood usually through harmless donations, something that is currently unavailable to me. At this, the Human reacted as I had hoped and shared that it can get me the blood that I needed, even if it had to give up some of its own. But this soon transitioned into a question regarding the bloodless remains of the Selenites I had used as provisions, and how their deaths came about if I was merely using them for donations.

I did not falter in my explanation, telling it that the journey here took much longer than what was expected. As the Selenites' food rations ran out and they began to die, I was forced to salvage as much blood from their bodies as possible to ensure a successful mission. It was through this that allowed me to survive long enough to reach Earth, although none of the Selenites managed to pull through.

The Scientist seemed to be understanding of this explanation, nodding its head softly. When it expressed sympathy for the beasts, I assured that on their own, the workers were not sentient beings; their race's intelligence comes solely from their Grand Lunar, to whom they share a Hive Mind with. Its curiosity seemed to grow and it questioned the Selenite's involvement with keen interest.

Once more there was no hesitation in my response as I told it that we had formed an alliance with the insectoids centuries ago during an exploration of Earth's moon. In exchange for their generous donation of blood, we help them expand their knowledge and aid their society's evolution.

The Human's eagerness was evident and it felt confident that the people of Earth would readily agree to a similar arrangement. Its eyes keen, it had insisted that I share more images of Mars' landscape with it. I held no qualms in doing so and gave its mind the full experience of living on our planet. Its body gave a noticeable shudder as I did this and after a brief time, it requested that I stop. It seemed overwhelmed as it told me how that experience had it empathize fully with my plight, and how it will do its best to get me the audience I desired.

As it prepared to leave with its Student, I requested that it not share this knowledge with the Humans holding me hostage. I told it that its scientific background, calm understanding, and benevolent actions towards me has made it worthy in my eyes for communication, but I had no such opinions towards the barbaric brutes that had imprisoned me.

It agreed, seemingly proud to be given such a privilege.

With this first contact, the seeds have been planted and I merely have to wait to see if it'll bear fruit.

 _Transceiver Deactivated_


	9. Imprisoned: Day 14

Explorer 0613 initiating Status Report. Day fourteen.

I have excellent news to convey.

The Scientist has been speaking to me at great lengths these last few days, arriving to my cell before the sun even clears the horizon and staying into the late night hours. It always seems quite eager to take in what I have to say about our race and home, and I indulged in its curiosity by supplying it with great misinformation and fabrications. I have been encouraging the creature to give me its full trust with subtle telepathic manipulation, and this has been paying off exponentially.

Sharing the politics and sciences of our world, the Human returned this with its own knowledge, telling me what it knew of humanity's technological accomplishments, military prowess, and political situations. I listened to this with great intent, alert for and detecting no signs of deception within the Human's reciprocation, and I have recently taken a copious amount of notes regarding the subject matter. These will be sent at the end of this report.

Along with this valuable data, the Human shared how it knew of my presence here. It is an astronomer who had taken notice of my capsule as it approached Earth. Alarmed that I might have been an asteroid, the Human quickly came to notice the intricate metallic structure of my pod and deduced that my vessel was not of natural origin. Using its limited capabilities, it had calculated my landing and the date of my arrival, upon which it had rushed to meet with me.

It states that it had not informed others within its community of my coming, wishing for itself and its Student to be the first Humans to officially make this 'discovery'. However, it tells me that we will soon leave this place and travel back to its observatory, where it hopes to formally introduce me to its colleagues and later to other Humans of higher power.

But before we depart, it had one request of me. It had inquired if I could give it a detailed tour of my capsule. This is what I have been waiting for and I agreed so long as the Human will assist in my studies. The creature was willing to oblige, -saying how we can learn much from each other-, and left my cell to make arrangements.

I was idle for approximately one hour before the Scientist returned. With great haste fueled by its excitement, it released me from my prison, gathered up my stolen devices, and insisted I follow it out. I allowed the creature to escort me passed the armed guards and Lead Human. Although they were obviously in protest to this action, they can do nothing to stop us.

As I was preparing myself for another long and arduous journey back to my capsule, I instead beheld a strange looking vehicle parked outside the prison. Restrained to the front of this alien device were two large quadrupedal beasts, reined by the Student. At the bottom of what appeared to be the occupational chamber was something of keen interest to me. Instead of legs, this mechanism is supported by large circular frames. These would no doubt be rotated along the ground with movement, reducing friction and alleviating the burden of the occupational chamber. When I made clear my bewilderment towards this unusual trait, the Human informed me that it was called a 'wheel', something that has served their race well since they 'discovered' the structure millennia ago.

A 'wheel'. Never in all my explorations have I seen such a method of transport. It was peculiar, foreign, and… horribly flawed and inefficient. Within seconds of my scrutiny, I already deduced so many limitations with the arrangement and I made this much known to the Scientist. It took this with startled amusement.

Opening the occupational chamber, the Human invited me in. It was a struggle, heaving my bulk up into the chamber and both the Scientist and the Student assisted me in the process. Upon entering the vehicle, I noticed two soft platforms in which to settle on both sides of the chamber; I make no attempt to perch on these platforms, as they were too small and narrow to comfortably support my body. I instead allowed my tentacles to explore the interior, gripping any anchor on which I can secure myself.

The chamber was a snug fit, my bulk taking much of the room. Due to this, the Scientist sat with the Student, shutting me within the chamber. Not long after, I felt movement and braced myself yet more with my tentacles. It was not a pleasant experience, the vehicle moving nowhere near as smoothly as our own. I distracted myself by observing the landscape outside the window, although this proved futile after a time when the terrain got rougher the deeper into the forest we travelled.

Finally, the vehicle stopped and the Scientist opened the door to free me. As I slid out onto the ground, the Human told me that the carriage has gone as far as it could and that we must move the rest of the way on our own. Such is one of the flaws of these 'wheels'. A flaw we can potentially take advantage of.

Sending the Student back to the settlement, both the Scientist and I continued on. With the reduced distance, it wasn't as protracted or tedious as my last trek through these lands. Before long, we came upon a familiar sight: One of my Heat Rays, rendered offline by noticeable damage to its structure. It is of no further use to me, and so I made note to remove these weapons when I regained access to my Handling Machine.

Arriving at the lip of my crater, my eyes, for the first time, scanned over the destruction caused by the explosion. A large portion of my capsule was noticeably damaged, much of the hull blown asunder.

Beside me, the Scientist asked if this capsule was my way back home. I told it that I was not intended to return home, that our resources for interplanetary travel was running dangerously low, and this was to be my last mission. If Earth was a worthy alternative to Mars and if our two races can co-exist, our society would migrate here; if not, an escape pod will not be sent for me as such resources must be reserved for a potential colonization of Venus. I told it my only hope to return home should Earth prove less than ideal would be if I can amass enough suitable material here to build my own escape pod.

I gave the Human no time to express its sympathies for me, and I moved to my capsule as swiftly as my cumbersome body would allow, the Scientist following. Examining the interior, I began noting the damages. The medical device is completely destroyed, its remains unusable, leaving me unable to properly treat my wound. I will have to rely on the Human's primitive instruments to repair my body, and cope with the pain until I heal completely.

My communication device has sustained significant damage and was running low on its reserve power, but it was able to be repaired for my current use. My Handling Machine has been spared substantial damage, and I gathered the needed tools to bring it back to its optimal condition, and I have managed to salvage enough to repair several of my other equipment.

The Human stayed clear of my work for the most part, at first observing my actions with keen interest and eventually busying itself with the exploration of the capsule. Occasionally, it would interrupt my repairs asking for the purpose of whatever machine or tool it had found. I humored it, albeit lacing my explanations with untruths, and it would leave me in peace once more.

When my work was done, I gave the Human its desired formal tour of my capsule, continuing to mislead it about minor details, before I informed the Human that I wished to begin some studies and tests of its Biology. At this point, night has fallen and I was aware of the creature's diurnal habits. I wished to study its state of vulnerability. The Human seemed intrigued that our race did not partake in the routine torpor, -apparently, it is a mandatory state of rest for the majority of Earth's life-, but it was willing to indulge my curiosity.

Having it lay where it will to be comfortable, I attached the brainwave device onto its head, as well as several other instruments to its chest to measure its vitals. It took some time for the Human to settle, but I was patient as I left it in peace. As it slipped from consciousness, I activated the machines to begin recording its body's activity during this state, which I will analyze when it stirs.

As I waited, I preoccupied myself with other studies. The Human has brought provisions with it, and I have taken several small samples of these to evaluate their nutritional value. This data, I shall send shortly, as well as my recommended formulas when the process is complete.

I have also made a brief visit to the containment that held the Red Weed. In my absence, it has grown extraordinarily well in this environment, better even than it would have on Mars. There is some slight discoloration; several areas have begun to whiten slightly. This I attribute to the lack of proper care it has received during my imprisonment.

The sun will begin to rise soon and the increased activity in brainwaves show the Human will be close to stirring from its suspended animation. I shall continue my work and studies with whatever tools I have available. Come noon, we will leave my capsule once more to meet with the Scientist's peers, and I shall continue manipulating these animals into an ideally vulnerable state that is ripe for conquering.

 _Report Sent Successfully_

 _…._

 _Notes Sent Successfully_


	10. Expedition: Day 15

_Transceiver Activated_

Explorer 0613 initiating Status Report. Day fifteen.

Have you received the formulas?

…

Indeed, I have created prototypes of these provisions, each identical in nutrition, but different in execution. I had offered these to the Human, to test which one would be most appealing, and it seemed highly amused that I attempted to "cook" and became even more amused when I presented the prototypes. It compared them to cubes of "gelatin", a substance Humans sometimes eat.

This resemblance perhaps encouraged the Human to fiddle with the prototypes before consuming them.

According to the Human, seven of the ten prototypes are suitable at varying degrees, but it states that Formula Three and Formula Five would most likely appeal to the general populace, given their natural gravitation towards sugars, salt, and fat. Formulas One, Eight, and Nine proved inadequate and the Human expressed obvious discontent with these despite its attempts to hide it so as not to be "impolite" and "insult my efforts".

The frivolousness of Human social taboo continues to know no bounds.

…

Yes, experimentation will commence with a larger sample size. I had produced many prototypes of each formula and had instructed the Human to offer them to its fellows during our journey and record the results. It was mutually agreed that I should keep my presence hidden from the general populous, until the higher Human powers determine otherwise.

As a consequence of this, I cannot use my Handling Machine for transport, and would have to endure the Human vehicles. This, however, did not stop the Scientist from requesting we take my machine back to the settlement. It seemed eager to compare and contrast our two very different methods of travel. I allowed this, once more modifying my machine with the cage attachment to hold the Human passenger. As I did so, the Human explored the occupational chamber, noting with interest how the levers and switches used for control were designed for a tentacular grip. It also inquired about the use of legs on the machine.

I responded that unlike their 'wheel', we designed our machines after the biological structure of our native organisms and as such, the limbs that we have built have more than a billion years of fine-tuned evolutionary development behind them. With modifications to suit our needs, our machines can transverse any environment with ease.

After the adjustments, I set about preparing for my last departure. I have sent all the notes I have accumulated, collected my essential devices, and had shut down both the main and reserve power. The Human seemed troubled by the latter and stated that it was having difficulty seeing in the darkness. It would seem the vision of Humans is incapable of functioning in low-light areas; another weakness we can exploit.

I guided the Human into its basket and hurried my Handling Machine from the pit. As I left, I took one last visit to the Red Weed; the white discoloration has claimed more of its leaves, but it was still growing immensely well. Its purpose served, I removed it from the earth by its roots and disposed of it with the Heat Ray modification of my Handling Machine.

Making my way through the forest, I disassembled all the other Heat Rays from the perimeter, placing them in the storage unit, and headed back out to the Human settlement.

Upon our arrival to the prison that once held me, I released the Scientist from the basket and programmed my Handling Machine to self-pilot back into the cylinder and deactivate its power as soon as it reached its destination. As the vehicle departed, the Human spent an unnecessary amount of time sharing its excitement from the experience, to which I feigned interest but paid no mind to. The Scientist was quick to return to more important business as it called to its Student.

The younger Human soon arrived with another vehicle, this one noticeably larger than the last, with more of the quadrupedal beasts pulling it. It stated that it managed to work out a deal with the locals to give more room for our supplies and myself. As the Scientist loaded the containments holding both of our supplies, I opened the occupational chamber to examine the interior. It is still equipped with the small platforms, but had adequate floor space. With the Humans help, I pulled myself aboard.

I waited here for some time, as the Scientist and Student spoke at great length to the locals and disappeared deeper into the city. The Scientist later informed me that it was sending messages of our departure to its observatory via a crude device called a "telegraph". So these creatures are indeed capable of long-distance communication, however this should not prove to be a disadvantage.

After some time, the Humans returned and we soon departed, this time with the Scientist sharing the occupational chamber alongside me. The Student was still noticeably nervous of my size and appearance, and so had taken it upon itself to steer the beasts.

As we left the settlement, the Scientist presented me an opportunity to feed when it handed me several of its primitive syringes full of blood. I did not show my contempt of these simple devices nor of the meager rations as I fed.

The Scientist spoke restlessly of its life as we moved, to which I listened but did not encourage with responses. There wasn't much significant information to be gleaned from the account of its early years, only to confirm our knowledge that the Human species are incredibly vain, petty, and dim-witted.

I had more interest when it told me of its studies in astronomy and its experiences within the scientific community. It told me of the various beliefs, theories, and hypotheses the Human race had come up with and it frequently asked me to confirm or deny these claims. I have done so, debunking several of their silly speculations of the universe and reaffirming what facts they had managed to gather.

When it asked for reciprocation with my life stories, I allowed it whilst omitting some detail. It seemed astonished by our method of reproduction, and our lack of separate sexes. Its disbelief grew even more when it learned that our young are not only fully independent upon budding free, but inherit all the knowledge of their parent.

Its interest only intensified when I informed it that from birth, I was trained as an explorer and have visited many celestial bodies in my life. It wanted full accounts of my travels, and I filled its tiny mind with wonder as I gave it visual transmissions. I told it of my expeditions to Venus and Mercury, of Earth's moon, of the asteroid belt, and of Jupiter's moons. I fabricated the end result of these explorations should they involve other sentient races, continuing to paint our race as a peaceful one.

We spoke like this for some hours, after which the Scientist finally fell silent and I watched the landscape outside pass by. The sun was no longer visible as it was veiled behind thick cloud cover; even with this, I judged that it was approaching evening. The Human stirred into activity once more, pulling a small box from its portable carrier. It made quite a peculiar offer, asking if I would like to indulge in several "games" to pass the time.

I told it that play behavior was beneath our race, but it insisted again and again. It seemed these "games" were for the Human's well-being rather than an attempt to occupy me. I at last relented, and after it told me the incredibly simple ideas and rules, it boasted that it's an expert in these activities, but intends to show leniency towards me. I said nothing, but I demonstrated the superiority of our race through action and defeated the Human in every one of its games.

…

Agreed, it was too easy, a fitting representation of what's to come.

When the Human decided to give up these diversions, it attempted to hide its obvious distress at its consistent losses by suggesting we break for provisions. It communicated this to its Student, whom brought the vehicle to a stop. As the Human stepped out, I remained inside the occupational chamber as a precaution whilst observing the Humans settle on the ground.

After a time, the Scientist attempted to coax me from the vehicle, to which I refused. Night has only just fallen, and I had no wish to be caught out in the open by a wandering stranger. I instead insisted that the Scientist share the formulas with its Student, upon which, it did so. The Student seemed hesitant to consume the samples, but with continuous prompting and reassurance from its teacher, it complied.

Its responses to the prototypes reflect that of its superior, although I still desire a larger sample size.

When the Humans at last returned to the vehicle, we resumed our trek, the Scientist leaving me in peace. We did not stop again until later in the night hours and the two Humans had a rather heated debate as to where to stop. Apparently, we were drawing close to a Human settlement and the Scientist wished to keep going.

However, the Student was growing increasingly weary, wishing to rest for the night, and pointed out that the settlement was still several hours away. When the Scientist insisted that the Student rest in here whilst it takes the reins, the Student fervently disagreed. It would not share why, but I knew it was because it did not feel comfortable falling into its resting state alone with me.

After much repetitive arguing, the Humans growing loud enough for me to actually hear them, the Scientist relented. Once more putting a halt to our progress, I was still nonetheless patient as I observed them setting up the temporary settlement, both constructing their own shelters.

As the Student fell silent in its refuge, the Scientist suggested I keep watch of the area while they rested. I agreed to this.

There has been no activity since then, and I have decided it is safe to transmit this message. Tomorrow, we will be arriving to the Human settlement, and I will have a more definitive conclusion to the formulas and perhaps an opportunity to-

…

I am fine. The sky, it… It is… raining.

 _Transceiver Deactivated_


	11. Expedition: Day 15, Continued

_Transceiver Activated_

Explorer 0613 resuming Status Report. Day fifteen.

…

Of course. My apologies.

Yes, the rain is indeed water. I too had my doubts upon first seeing it; with all the planets I've explored, their precipitation was made with various other substances, from corrosive chemicals to silicon-based masses. But as I observed this weather phenomenon from the safety of the occupational chamber, I took notice of the familiar properties as the water accumulated on the ground and I proceeded to take a bold risk.

Removing my Molecular Analyzer device from its containment, I utilized it with my already injured tentacle and exposed it to the rain. I was half-expecting the liquid to be deceptive in appearance, but according to the analyzer, it is indeed composed of hydrogen-oxide particles.

I slid out of the occupational chamber, feeling the wet ground beneath my body. The water drenched my body within seconds, and the wind provided a welcoming chill. The air held on to the moisture, allowing a thin white blanket of condensation to accumulate like a low lying cloud. I allowed my skin to absorb as much of the life fluid as it desired. I intended to indulge myself like this for the remainder of the night, but alas, the rain came to a stop and the Humans began to stir from their shelter.

They reacted in a way I did not expect. The older Human was greatly displeased with the water and had scolded its Student for making us stop here when we could've been housed in proper shelter if we had kept going. This aggression intensifies when it learned that the Student has failed to pack their specialized weather attire. The Student did not take these criticisms well and argued back defiantly. Twice now in this single night, they have engaged in this senseless noise. I was growing increasingly weary of their pathetic squabbling, but did not involve myself. It disturbed me how these creatures react to this weather. Do they not understand the importance this had to life itself, to our salvation?

It took but a moment before the Humans noticed my presence outside the occupational chamber, and must have seen my general disapproval of their behavior. The Scientist averted its eyes elsewhere before stating an apology to me. I merely responded with my own criticism, asking how I could expect Humans to maintain a peaceful alliance with my race if they act with aggression towards their own people over such petty matters as this.

This reprimand had the desired effect and the Scientist was noticeably more quiet and meek as it proceeded in packing up the equipment, which had become sodden with water. The Student did not seem to understand its teacher's change in behavior but as it brought the quadrupedal beasts back to the vehicle to secure them, it looked at me for a moment and made a point to curl the edges of its mouth up at me.

When the Scientist approached and spoke to me, it was to timidly offer to dry me off. I declined, choosing to stay in the small body of water that had accumulated underneath my body until the Humans finished their task. Pulling myself back in the occupational chamber, the Scientist sat with me in silence as our transport began moving once again. I watched the clouds outside intently, wishing to see if rain will fall once more, whilst the Human began drying its face and hands with a cloth.

Once more, it offered to dry me off. I again declined, telling it that my body is hydrating itself through osmosis and I will be dry of my own accord. The Scientist insisted no more and only sat there quietly, obviously lost in whatever meager thoughts were fleeting through its brain. It was an hour before it spoke up again, this time calling back an apology to its Student for its trivial reprimand earlier. I knew it was making a show to try and earn my good favor, and the Student seemed to know this as well, for it did not respond immediately. Undeterred, the Scientist turned back to me and informed me that humanity may squabble over their differences, but they are capable of peaceful resolve even towards past enemies. However, I was able to detect the uncertainty in its words, the troubled state its mind is still obviously in.

I continued the charade that our race brings with it peaceful intentions, and told it that I cannot risk the well-being of my fellows, that we are few in numbers as it is and I will not allow Humans to harm the remainder of our people. I told it that if humanity was to turn on our race after a peaceful accord, we will be forced to defend ourselves; with our superior intellect, Humans will not stand a chance against our forces.

I asked it if its race would be foolish enough to make such a move, and the Scientist fell silent once more. It has yet to make a response. It does not matter.

…

… I see…

…

I do not doubt your judgement. Whilst it is unconventional, such a tactic will save lives and resources, if it will be successful. I will relay your desired inquiries to the Human's superiors when we reach our destination.

…

Yes, we have arrived at the Human settlement. When we were approaching its borders, the Scientist broke its silence to tell me to stay away from the occupational chamber's windows. It draped a large fabric over my being, in an attempt to conceal my appearance should any other Humans be active this late in the nocturnal hours. I did not feel it was necessary, but I did not object.

The Human told the Student that they would spend the remainder of the night in one of the resting facilities, although I would have to stay in the vehicle as the Scientist had not worked out a way to sneak me into the building unseen by the Human staff. I was uncaring about this, content to stay where I was as the creatures pulled the vehicle to a stop and prepared for their stay here.

I was left alone for some hours, occasionally shifting out from under the cloth to risk a glance out the window. The rain has not restarted and my eyes moved from the sky to the Human city around me. It is unimpressive. The structures are primitive in design, many built with strange red stones and at least one within my sight was composed of a material similar to the biological make-up of the tall native foliage. My eyes scan their skylines, finding that none of these buildings rivaled the height of even our most modestly-sized constructions; although, this should be taken as a consequence of Earth's gravity rather than the actual fault of the Humans. They had several intersections of distinct pathways along the ground, with which to accommodate their feeble wheeled vehicles. All of this is lit with primitive metallic poles with yellow light permeating through the otherwise dark streets. Unlike our perpetually active cities, there is hardly any signs of life; occasionally, I will see Humans in the distance moving about.

I watched them with hunger. The meager rations given to me have been insufficient and will not sustain me for long; however, I have not reached a desperate enough state to take such a foolish risk as to attack these secluded Humans.

The sun will rise again shortly, and the Scientist will soon return. When it does, I will be sure to remedy this issue before it becomes a detriment to my body and compromises my mission.

 _Transceiver Deactivated_


End file.
